


Student vs teacher

by Ovrlralex



Series: wrestlng [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Chapter 1

Rhona and mary get the ring,mary hasnt spared with her teacher in a while and decided to shake the rust off, she still sports her brownish wrestling wear and rhona wore the same color of her own wrestling attire to fit her bust frame and stretch. both women see anne as their ref and anne rings the bell and both women circle the ring.

 

Rhona and mary lock up,mary nearly back rhona to a corner but rhona moved forrward and almost takes mary to her corner but mary stoped it and moved the lock up to the middle of the ring and stop as both women smirked at each other,rhona takes mary's left arm and applies a wrist lock and works on the arm slaming elbows on it and turns it into a side headlock cranking on the neck as mary applies a side waistlock and whips rhona to the ropes and mary sees rhona back and tries to kick her but rhona holds the leg and delivers a uppercut on the leg and trips her steps on her legs and tries to apply an ankle lock but mary pushes her away and hips up and pulls rhona to her for a side headlock.

 

"Gotcha."Mary said smirking and tightens the hold and applies a lot of pressure on the neck and head.

 

"Not too shabby,"Rhona said chuckling and rubs her forearm on mary's belly and mary goes to the ropes and whips rhona to the ropes and both women collide but rhona with her busty figure and knock mary off to the mat and drops her elbow on mary's gut and pins her.

"1"Anne counted but mary kicked out and rhona gets up and applies a armlock on the grounded mary and wrenches on it,twisting and bends the lower arm back behind the head of mary.

"A skilled predator always go for the body parts,every body part."rhona said wrenching the arm and drops some knees on the left arm, and goes back to work with the armlock.

"I'll keep that in mind,teacher,but I'm not giving up soon."mary said smiling,she slowly breatha in and out,trying to suppress the pain.

Anne walks and. Crouched down,she was wearing blue Jeans and white t shirt.

"Want to give,mary?"Anne asked but mary shook her head no. She then lifted her self up and turns and steps on rhona's foot making her let go and delivers some chops and delivers a hard right to the gut, and another chop and whips her to the corner and runs at her and hits a body splash and keeps her in the corner and bounces off the ropes for a saver kick to the chest.

 

"Must......admit...you getting....good,Rhona said as she was pulled from the corner and to the ropes and gets whiped by mary read and mary waits to knock her down but rhona knocks her down with a shoulder block,patting her busty stomach. and lies down and applies a side sleeperhold on mary.

 

"Smaller prey can be knocked from its feet in seconds but their capter being,curvy,fat,muscler and so on."Rhona said hear a chuckle from mary who struggles.

,

"I can see that now."Mary said chuckling as she struggles but began to faint slowly as she calmly passed out smiling.,rhona looks at anne signaling to count mary's hand droping.

 

Anne lifted mary's hand up once and it droped."One."Anne raised the hand twice and it droped."Two."And anne raised the hand for th final time and it nearly droped as mary woke up with her same smile on her face and grips the hands of rhona and lifts them as she slips away and gets on her and delivers some puches to the face and amd goes for a boston crab submission hold apllying pressure on the back.

 

"Glad to see Sleeping beauty has awoken."Rhona said hissing in pain as she crawls to the ropes and stick out and licks her lips groing in agony but mary stoped it and pulls away rhona and continues to to apply pressure on the back and whistles a pirate shanty as she allows anne to ask rhona if she wanted to give.

"Never,still have I few more things to show her,anne."rhona said laughing to herself.

Rhona lifts herself and crawls quickly to the ropes as mary broke it and backs away clapping for rhona effort,Rhona give mary a goofy grin on her face and kips up and gathers her toughts and felt pain in her back..

Mary and rhona decided to lock up,mary goes for a wristlock and takes her to the corner as she performs a series of shoulder tackles,grinning as she hears rhona screaming in pain.

"You know you could just admit defeat rhona,you dont have to suffer."Maria said as anne backed her away.

 

"Want to continue rhona,lass?"Anne asked and rhona nodded and mary chops the back and hits some shoulder tackles to the back,rhona moans,mary slowly gets her to the middle of the ring 

Mary applies a bearhug on the back,rhona's feet still touch the floor as mary tightens the grip in the spine as rhona grunts, wiggling her fingers, rhona places her hands on the face,and places hee on rhona's boobs.

 

Rhona chuckles and then acewames in pain as mary squeezed the spine of rhona,rhona walks back wiping the sweat off her nose with her thumb, she slowly tries to reach the ropes and almost touches them but mary shifts away.

 

"Poor poor rhona,want to give me some of your advice,or are you shivering with fear?"Mary said laughing. 

 

"Arrogance was sometimes your strong suit,mary,but as much as prideful as you are i wont give you the satisfaction of seeing me admit defeat."Rhona said as she shakes her breast in mary's nose and face as mary chuckled and wraps her hands around back of mary,rhona lets out gasps of pain and feeling her energy being depleted,rhona hits a belly to belly suplex,rhona pulled a muscle in her back, as she slowly gets up and slowly prances wiggling her fingers and her arm,her body was brused and sweating,she was glad to have some fat to held her she was in toned condition but a curvy body and and a bit of a gut from all the rum she drinks.

rhona walks and and grabs mary up and hits a death valley driver on mary and pins her and gets a 2 count,rhona pulls out 3 fingers but anne pulled out 2 and rhona chuckled and goes around mary and applies an ankle lock on the left arm,mary screamed in anger and pain.

 

"Ugh,Im not giving rhona,not today,i could give up anytime i like,just not now or to you teacher."Mary said as she slowly crawls to the ropes and nearly reaches it but gets pulled away,mary grunts in pain as she her ankle being turned bit,mary slowly gets to the ropes but gets pulled away again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary moans in pain aa she laughed she tries again to get to the ropes and does so and rhona let's go and backs away mary slowly gets up smirking at anne and rhona who both chuckled, mary limped around the ring,getting ready and locks up with rhona,rhona turns around and applies a abdominal stretch,mary screamed as she laughs

 

"You always enjoy a good scrap,I'm glad to amuse you with a tussle."rhona said as she pulled back with the hold,making mary grunt and chuckled, rhona let's her go and face buster, she takes off her headband and wipes the sweat off her face and breast with it,getting up,she ties it around her head again.

 

Rhona scoops mary up and and goes near the ropes and slam her legs on the ropes as mary grunted,holding her legs ,rhona repeatedly kicks Mary's legs and moves her away and walks around and delivers some elbow drops to the neck and lifts mary upside down and delivers a piledriver and then pins her.  
Anne begins to count.

 

Mary kicked out at two and rhona lifts the right arm up and steps on the left arm while working on the right,she tries to make Mary submit but knows mary was a lot of fire in her belly.

 

Mary screams in pain laughing and rhona let's go and turns Mary on her belly and applies a inverted figure four leg lock,mary laughs in agony while screaming. 

 

"Anne dear can you help me pull the ropes to me?"Mary asked her lover who chuckled.

 

"I'm afraid that I can't do that,mary."Anne said as mary struggles slowly to get to the ropes as she continues to laughs.

 

"Come on, how about give you half of my cut.?"mary screamed in pain as anne Shook her head.mary slowly tries to get to the ropes and gets their by and inch but rhona smirks and gets up,dragging mary away,mary moaning in defeat while rhona applies a liontamer on her,applying her butt and right knne on the back of mary who was laughing while screaming in agony.

"want to give up mary my love?"Anne asked as mary struggled know she was trapped,she tapped three times giving rhona the win,rhona gets up sweating and streatches out her muscles and looks at mary and picks her up and takes her to the corner as both women were tired and rhona lays on her.

 

"Nice match,mary,you put a lot of power in your style,Always study your enemies even in defeat."Rhona smiled as she held mary and anne as she goes to their room for drinks.

 

"Oh,*chuckle* i'll study this match."mary said groping anne who grins.


End file.
